Lève toi et marche, tu as encore tes deux jambes
by Fullmetal Kunoichi
Summary: Azuha est la demi soeur de Yuki et Ayamé. Cependant, cette jeune fille cache bien des choses...
1. Chapitre 1: Mon premier jour ici

Lève-toi et marche, toi tu as encore tes deux jambes...

Chapitre 1: Mon premier jour ici

Auteur: Fullmetal kunoichi (ou FMAku )

Disclaimer: Les persos de Fruits basket ne sont pas à moi ils appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya (que j'adore au passage ) **mais **(et je dis bien mais) Azuha, le personnage principal de la fic, est **entièrement à moi ** (surtout que j'ai mis quasiment six ans à la créer donc j'ai pas envie qu'on bousille mon travail --")

Résumé: Azuha arrive au même lycée que les Sôma. Elle est la demi-soeur de Yuki et Ayamé mais seul l'aîné est au courant de l'existence et de la vie de la jeune fille...l'autre sachant juste son nom et que c'est sa demi-soeur...

* * *

J'attends devant la porte. j'entends la voix claire et douce de mon demi-frère dont je connais à peine l'existence:

"Une nouvelle élève vient d'arriver, elle s'appelle Azuha Sôma. Elle est assez timide donc soyez gentils avec elle d'accord ?"

J'entends un oui venant de toute la classe mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est de l'hypocrisie. Il m'appelle. J'ouvre la porte mais je ne rentre pas, je bredouille:

"Je...ne veux pas rentrer...j'ai honte...

- Allez ne t'inquiète pas.

(personne de la classe)- Elle a honte de quoi ? Elle a un appareil dentaire ? Des bagues ?

(une autre)- Ou des boutons ? Dans ces cas-là je la comprends..."

Non, ce n'est pas une chose futile telle qu'un appareil dentaire qui me fait honte ! Cette chose c'est...

"S'il te plaît Azuha... Rentre."

Il me tend sa main blanche mais moi je suis si pâle que j'ai l'impression d'être malade...je suis malade. Cette chose me rend malade. La personne qui en est la cause me rend malade. Malgré tout je prends sa main, je la serre fort et je rentre, tête baissée. Je m'attends aux réactions des autres. Mais je n'entends rien. J'entends juste des remarques disant que je lui ressemble avec mes cheveux argentés tirant sur le blanc. Mais rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que...

"(une fille de la classe)- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'as plus de jambes ?

-..._C'est ça, la chose me rendant malade, responsable de mes colères, de mes cauchemars... Le fait que je n'ai plus de jambes faites de chair et de sang, je n'ai que des prothèses me rappelant chaque seconde ce fameux jour..._

- Tu ne dis rien... Tu sais que quand quelque chose de négatif arrive c'est le plus souvent lorsque que l'on a fait une mauvaise action, **un crime ** ?"

Ma colère m'emporte, je m'approche d'elle avec un sourire sincère, lui montrant à quel point elle me dégoûte. Et je lui donne une claque en lui disant que si je n'avais plus de jambes, j'avais encore mes poings. Je m'apprête à lui balancer la raison de tout cela à la figure mais une main se colle devant ma bouche. C'est Yuki qui me chuchote à l'oreille: " Je ne connais pas cette histoire mais en tout cas c'est l'affaire des Sôma, ça ne sert à rien de raconter ça ici." J'acquiesce simplement de la tête et lui demande où est ma place, il me met quasiment au fond, c'est trop loin, beaucoup trop loin de la porte puisque j'ai honte de marcher...

Au moment où je me mets à la place qu'il m'avait indiquée, plusieurs filles semblent en colère "Elle est à côté du Prince, c'est pas juste !" lancent certaines, "Peut-être qu'il a décidé ça parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle" lancent d'autres. La colère monte, Yuki le voit bien car il se met rapidement à sa place, à côté de moi et me lance un sourire doux me disant "ne t'inquiète pas et surtout calme-toi" et tout d'un coup est plutôt gêné, je regarde de l'autre côté: cinq filles rougissent et ont des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant Yuki, mais des regards plein de haine quand elles regardent les autres; on les verrait presque se battre pour savoir à qui ce sourire était destiné. Je plains mon demi-frère (surtout qu'en relations chez lui c'est pas super). Je le regarde et je lui rends son sourire. Les cours s'enchaînent sans que je n'y comprenne grand chose. Je m'attarde à analyser le comportement des filles de cette classe et je me rends compte qu'il y en a trois qui ont l'air de ne pas s'intéresser à mon demi-frère: une blonde à l'air effronté, une brune qui affiche toujours le même grand sourire (à se demander si sa mâchoire n'est pas paralysée) et une aux cheveux noirs, l'air un peu dans le vague.

Je suis un minimum les cours histoire de faire bonne impression dès le premier jour. La sonnerie. Enfin libérée, je mets les affaires dans mon sac en sifflant mais un grincement me rappelle soudain que le fait de marcher ou de courir n'est plus trop un plaisir pour moi. Je voudrais demander quelque chose à Yuki mais...bon tant pis:

"Dis Yuki...

- Oui ?

- Ca te dérange si je squatte chez toi ?

- ...Non. Bien sûr que non. De toute façon il y a déjà une fille à la maison. Et puis on va pas te laisser dehors.

- Heureusement !"

Yuki et moi rions et on rentre avec le chat (dont je ne connais pas le nom) et la fille brune de tout à l'heure je m'adresse à elle:

"Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Je m'appelle Torhu Honda ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Dis, tu ne fais pas partie des douze n'est-ce pas ?

- me tournant vers Yuki C'est normal qu'elle soit au courant ?

- Au départ non, mais c'est elle la deuxième fille dont je te parlait.

- Ah d'accord. me retournant vers Torhu et le chat Moi c'est Azuha et non je ne suis pas des douze. Tu peux m'appeler Azu si tu veux.

- D'accord !

- Et toi tu es le chat n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

(le chat)- Kyô.

- Ok !"

On fait le chemin, puis on s'arrête devant une grande maison. Yuki, voyant que j'étais plutôt étonnée que ça soit sa maison, m'explique que c'est la maison de Shiguré.

On entre et Yuki lance:

"Il y a une nouvelle ici.

(Shiguré)- C'est qui ?

je pointe mon nez- Salut Shi-san !

- Salut Azu ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ça peut aller.

- Dis Torhu, tu vas faire quoi de bon ce soir ?

- Une omelette aux poireaux !

(Kyô)- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Désolée ! De la morue alors ! Tu aimes la morue Azu ?

- J'aime bien mais je préfère le saumon.

- Oh on en a plus ...

- Je vais en chercher !"

Yuki est aussi rouge que moi, on a dit la même chose en même temps. Finalement on y va à deux.

"Dis Azuha...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Peux-tu me raconter...

- Quoi ?

- ...Ce qui s'est passé **ce jour là ** ?"

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est fini. Au chapitre 2 vous saurez tout (ou presque) sur le fameux jour.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !


	2. Chapitre 2: Ce jour là

Chapitre 2: Ce jour-là...

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi à part Azuha...  
PS: Quand c'est en italique, ce sont les paroles du passé.

* * *

"Ce jour-là...est le jour où tout a changé pour moi.

- Ah...

- C'était il y a dix ans, l'année où on s'est vu pour la première fois tu te souviens ? (je crois même qu'on nous avait pris en photo avec Aya, Hatori et Shiguré) En fait je voulais te montrer à quel point tu m'énervais à monopoliser maman. Elle ne venait jamais me voir...

_"Maman, tu joues avec moi ?_

_- Désolée, je dois m'occuper de Yuki, ton demi-frère. Mais je jouerai avec toi, promis."_

Plus elle me le disait, plus j'éprouvais de la haine pour elle et pour toi, ce demi-frère dont je ne savais rien. Donc ce jour-là, au nouvel an, je voulais te la faire connaître, cette haine.

_"Tu gardes maman pour toi hein ? C'est ma mère aussi tu sais ? Moi mon père est mort. Je n'ai plus personne..._

Et toi, tu as commencé à sangloter...

_-Maman ne m'aime pas, elle me l'a dit. Elle me frappe et...Akito aussi. Ils ne m'aiment pas... ALORS TU PEUX LES REPRENDRE !"_

Je n'y croyais pas beaucoup alors je suis allée voir Akito:

_"Bonjour Akito, euh...je voudrais vous demander..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Est-ce que vous frappez mon demi-frère, Yuki ?_

_- Oui et non, disons plutôt que...**je le rééduque**._

_- Pourquoi vous le faites comme ça ? Après, ils vont finir par ne plus vous aimer... Il faut que vous arrêtiez !_

_- ...Tu oses me donner des ordres ? Crois-moi, tu auras un traitement de faveur...comme ce cher Yuki"_

À ce moment-là, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il allait me faire subir...mais je l'ai vite compris. Il me frappait, frappait...et il visait mes membres. Pourquoi ? À l'époque, je gagnais pas mal de compétitions d'athlétisme, participer à ça, c'était ma raison d'être...et il le savait. Si je perdais mes membres, cette raison d'être tomberait à l'eau, ou plutôt dans un gouffre sans fond. Et des plaies se sont ouvertes dans mes jambes, se sont infectées et...le jour suivant, Hatori a pleuré, parce que c'est lui qui l'a dit _"il faut t'amputer des deux jambes"_, alors qu'il me voyait parfois dans le journal avec mes exploits...Sur cette photo,avec mon trophée, mes vraies jambes, mon sourire...qui maintenant est un souvenir amer. Ces photos-là, je les ai brûlées car ça me dégoûtait, je les avais encore quelques mois avant...et du jour au lendemain, mes camarades ont échangé leur sourire en me voyant avec mes exploits contre des larmes et des regards tristes en me voyant ainsi... Je déteste Akito, je déteste mes prothèses, je déteste ces souvenirs et ces photos, je détestent ceux qui se plaignent pour un rien.

"Lève-toi et marche...toi tu as encore tes deux jambes, tes vraies jambes."

* * *

Voilà un chapitre plutôt court. Promis je vous envoie rapidement le chapitre 3, alors mettez des reviews ! 


	3. Chapitre 3: Le comité

Chapitre 3: Le comité

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi sauf ma p'tite Azu !

À Zbi et Yioline: Merciiiii beaucoup grâce à vous deux cette histoire est sauvée (vu que quasiment personne venait et qu'il n'y avait pas de reviews je voulais la supprimer) J'ai bien fait de la laisser finalement XD. Bon fermons la parenthèse et passons à ce chapitre 3...

* * *

J'ai finalement fini mon récit avec une boule dans la gorge et nous sommes restés silencieux... Yuki brisa ce "néant": 

"En fait c'est un peu de ma faute, non ?

- Non, je n'avais qu'à pas demander à Akito la raison de ce qu'il te faisait. Mais bon..."Rien n'est hasard, tout est inéluctable" Je devais perdre mes jambes un jour ou l'autre.

- Pense comme tu veux...Au fait...

- Oui ?

- Ton père était mort à cette époque et mère ne s'occupait pas de toi, alors qui...

- Le trio !

- Me dis pas que...

- Si ! Aya, Shi et Hatori ont été comme mes parents adoptifs ! Ou plutôt mes grands-frères en fait... Ils m'ont gardé de mes quatre à mes quatorze ans.

- Ah bon ? T'es sûre ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai une photo dans mon sac. J'avais encore mes jambes mais j'adore cette photo, donc je l'ai gardée. Sur cette photo je suis déguisée en policière (c'est Aya qui a cousu les vêtements) accompagnée de Hatori, Shi et Aya. J'avais un sifflet et une fois une voiture s'est arrêtée en croyant que c'était un vrai policier qui avait sifflé ! On a été mal sur ce coup-là !

- Oui, j'imagine bien.

- Je m'entends très bien avec Aya et Hatori. Mais moins avec Shi, je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il est difficile à cerner...

- Oui, sûrement. Tout le monde pense ça de lui.

- Au fait...

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais me rendre utile au lycée et donc...je voudrais faire partie du comité des élèves. Il paraît que tu en es le président donc voilà.

- Il n'y a pas de poste disponible mais tu peux faire du bénévolat auprès des associations et les inspecter puisque Kakéru a la flemme de le faire.

- D'accord.

- Je te présenterai au comité demain. Au fait Kakéru, le vice-président, je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec lui, il ressemble à Aya, niveau caractère.

- Chouette ! ...On est déjà arrivés à la maison ? On est allés vite !

- Pas vraiment. Tu as dû être concentrée sur ton histoire et tu n'as pas vu le temps passer... Mais je ne suis pas ironique.

- J'espère bien"

À peine on rentre que Kyô nous crie dessus:

" VOUS EN AVEZ MIS DU TEMPS ! JE CRÈVE LA DALLE MOI ! (pardonnez-moi l'expression)

(Yuki)- Soit tu te tais, soit on fait du foie aux échalotes avec des poireaux, d'accord ?

- ...

(Moi)- Sur ce coup-là t'es pas sympa Yuki !

- Pourquoi être sympa avec lui ?

- ... C'est parce que c'est le chat ?

- Oui et non.

- En tout cas cette raison est stupide !

- Pense comme tu veux..."

On a mangé...et Shiguré racontait plein d'anecdotes sur Aya et moi, au plus grand désarroi de Yuki.

"Bonne nuit tout le monde !

(Yuki) - Bonne nuit Azuha.

- ...Je suis sensée dormir où au fait ?

- Honda-san, tu veux bien partager ta chambre avec Azuha ?

(Tohru)- Bien sûr ! Aucun problème ! Fais comme chez toi Azu ! Au fait c'est au fond à droite la chambre !

- Merci..."

Elle a toujours un sourire aux lèvres, c'est bizarre...Alors, au fond à droite...c'est sympa comme chambre. Je mets le peu d'affaires que j'ai par terre et je dors...

_"Tu sais, on ne t'aimait pas vraiment...mais tu nous faisais gagner quasiment toutes les compétitions. Mais maintenant, sans tes jambes, tu ne nous sers plus à rien ! On a fait semblant d'avoir pitié de toi au début mais c'est fini !"_

"Je ne sers...à rien ?"

Je me réveille en sueur...comme quasiment chaque nuit, ces sombres pensées m'interpellent et me sortent de mon sommeil. Je me mets au rebord de la fenêtre et je regarde le ciel sans étoiles. Je fais souvent ça...

"Azuha ! Réveille-toi sinon tu n'auras pas assez de temps pour te préparer !

- Hein ? _Je me suis encore endormie sur le bord de la fenêtre...comme quasiment chaque nuit en fait._

- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, change-toi et viens.

- Oui..."

Je me change et je sors. Je mange à une vitesse folle et je rappelle à Yuki qu'il doit me présenter au comité des élèves et j'ai bien fait car il avait complètement oublié... On fait le chemin avec Tohru et Kyô. On arrive au lycée... On suit (plus ou moins) les cours et la sonnerie retentit. Yuki me conduit aux locaux du comité.

"Azuha, viens c'est par là !

- Oui."

Il ouvre la porte sur quatre élèves plus ou moins en train de travailler.

"Bonjour. Je voudrais vous présenter ma demi-soeur. Elle veut faire partie du comité.

- Salut, je m'appelle Azuha Sôma mais on m'appelle Azu c'est plus court.

(un gars aux cheveux noirs)- Moi c'est Kakéru Manabé, Nabé ça suffit amplement ! Tu sais tu ressembles beaucoup à notre chère Yun-yun !

(Yuki) - Me traite pas de fille !

- Ah c'est toi Manabé ! Yuki m'a parlé de toi !

(Nabé)- Ah bon ? Négativement je parie...

- Non, enfin je pense pas...Il a dit que tu ressemblais à Ayamé, son frère.

- Ah bon, c'est vrai ? C'est trop d'honneur !

(Yuki)- Ah bon ? Au fait Kakéru, Azu va arranger tes affaires... +sourire ravageur ç+

- Pourquoi +me regarde+

- Elle ira inspecter les associations à ta place puisque tu as la flemme de le faire...

- Super ! Merci Azu !

- Pas de quoi ! _Au moins ils ne me critiquent pas sur le fait que j'ai des prothèses..._

(Yuki)- Bon après il y a Machi.

(Machi)- Machi Kuragi. Je suis la comptable.

(Nabé)- Et c'est ma demi-soeur !

(Yuki)- Après il y a Kimi Todo.

(Kimi)- Saluuuuuuuuuuut ! T'es la demi-soeur de Yun-yun ? C'est chouette ! Tu lui ressemble beaucoup !

(Moi)- Yun...Yun ?

(Yuki)- Oui dans le comité ils ont décidé de m'appeler comme ça

- C'est mignon comme surnom !

- Si tu veux... Et il y a aussi Naohito Sakuragi.

- Ok ! Yun-Yun +sourire ironique+ je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu dois aller voir dans les associations si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- D'accord...Elles sont où les associations ?

- Ah oui désolé. Je vais te dessiner un plan.

- Merci."

À l'extérieur: base-ball. Je vais commencer par ça.

" Euh...Bonjour !

- Salut ! Tu viens pour faire partie du groupe ?

- Non je fais partie du comité des élèves et c'est pour savoir s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas.

- D'accord. Tu vois, il y a eu un vol la semaine dernière et il nous manque 5 battes et quelques balles, 6 à peu près.

- Ok. C'est tout ?

- Oui et merci beaucoup !

- De rien !"

J'ai fait la même chose pour toutes les association de l'extérieur et un peu de celles du premier étage. Il faut beaucoup courir c'est énervant. Mais au moins je me rends utile et j'en suis contente même si certains se moquaient de moi à cause de mes prothèses...La journée est passée à une vitesse incroyable.

Yuki: "Alors ? Pas trop dur ?

- Non.

- Au fait, on accompagne Kakéru pendant un bout de chemin.

- Ok.

(Kakéru)- Suis là !

(Yuki)- On y va?

- Ouais !"

On a donc fait un bout de chemin à cinq (avec Kyô, Tohru et Kakéru) puis Kakéru est parti. On est arrivé, Tohru nous a fait à manger (Yuki m'a dit qu'il était plus que nul en cuisine, c'est marrant) et on est parti se coucher. Finalement ce lycée n'est pas aussi nul que je le pensais. J'ai hâte d'être demain !

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voilà notre chapitre 3 terminé j'espère que ça vous plaît et n'oubliez pas le p'tit bouton go ! 


	4. Chapitre 4: Réunion

Chapitre 4: Réunion

Disclaimer: Seule Azuha m'appartient eh oui mais c'est déjà pas mal.

On a atteint les 220 visites ! Merci de venir lire cette petite fic ! J'en suis très contente !

* * *

Je me réveille, un peu dans le vague, je descends quand le téléphone retentit. C'est Shiguré, voyant que personne voulait décrocher, qui prit le combiné. 

"Allô ?

- ... (on entendait rien)

- Non Ayamé n'est pas là.

- ...

- Oui. Je te la passe ?

- ...

- D'accord... Azuha !

(Moi) - Oui ?

- C'est Izumi, ta mère, à l'appareil.

- Ma mère ? Connais pas. +sourire ironique+

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Allez prends le combiné.

- Ok, pas la peine de s'énerver... +prends le combiné+ Oui ?

(Izumi) - Azuha ? C'est toi ?

- Tu te souviens de mon nom ? Impressionnant.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Je voudrais avoir une réunion entre nous.

- Nous ? Vous et moi ?

- Non, Akito, Ayamé, Yuki, toi et moi.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Discuter simplement.

- Quand ? _Discuter simplement...j'en doute._

- Aujourd'hui.

- Euh...vous êtes sérieuse ? Et les cours ?

_- _J'écrirai un mot d'excuse.

- Faux je suppose. _Pas capable de raconter la vérité c'est incroyable._

- Et alors ?

- C'est super énervant.

- ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue cette conversation futile vu qu'on se voit dans deux heures.

- ... Deux heures ?

- Oui. À huit heures et demi précises. Dans notre pavillon, Akito ne veut pas que vous veniez dans le sien.

- D'accord mère, je vois. À tout à l'heure.

- Oui. +clic+

- ...Elle a raccroché."

Yuki: "Alors ?

(moi) - ... On va pas en cours aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que mère a encore décidé ?

- Une réunion, entre Aya, Akito, mère, toi et moi.

- Akito...?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Discuter. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Je vois... Quelle heure ?

- Huit heures et demi.

- ...

- Je vais me changer."

Je vais faire simple: gilet, pantalon et chaussures noires. Je redescends pour manger. Tohru a déjà préparé.

Tohru: "Euh...Je dis quoi au professeur ?

(moi) - Qu'on ramène un mot demain. +mange+

(Yuki) - Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

(moi)- Aucune idée. C'est louche. On va voir. Je vais faire un tour.

(Yuki) - Ok. Reviens à dans une demie-heure, à 7h30 quoi.

(moi) - Euh...j'ai pas de montre. Tant pis je regarderais l'horloge de l'église.

(Yuki) - T'endors pas dehors +sourire ironique+

(moi) - Te fous pas de moi. J'y vais. Il est 20. Je vais juste devant.

(Yuki) - Ne te perds pas !

(moi) - Me confonds pas avec Haru. J'y vais !"

Je sors, je regarde autour de moi, je n'entends que le vent secouant les branches des arbres en fleurs. Ca fait un peur vu comme ça... j'avance jusqu'à atteindre la route. Là-bas je vois Kuréno avec une fille de ma classe, les cheveux décolorés, son air un peu voyou avait l'air dissipé devant Kuréno. Cet air était remplacé par des larmes de détresse, de rage, difficile de deviner de si loin. J'aime pas trop me mêler de leurs affaires, j'hésite mais trop tard, les deux me voient, je m'éclipse. Je devais être de trop sur ce coup là. Enfin...je rentre le souffle court avec avoir couru de peur qu'ils me rattrapent (même si avec des prothèses c'est assez dur).

Yuki: "Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as couru ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

(moi) - Euh... non rien. J'ai un peu rêvassé et j'ai cru qu'il était déjà 7h30.

(Yuki) - Il est 25, c'est bon.

(moi) - Ouf..._ Je vais pas le dire sinon je sens les belles représailles..._

(Yuki) - Je finis de me préparer et on y va.

(moi) - Vite !"

10 minutes plus tard.

Hatori: "Salut.

(moi) - Hatori ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais vous conduire à la demeure Sôma.

- Je vois. YUKI GROUILLE-TOI !

(Yuki) - Hurle pas comme..ça. Hatori ?

(Hatori) - Je viens vous conduire tous les deux, à la demeure Sôma. Un problème ?

(Yuki) - Non ! C'est juste que tu as le don d'arriver sans faire de bruit et...ça fait peur.

(Hatori) - D'accord. On y va. Ayamé est déjà dans la voiture."

monte dans la voiture+

Moi: "Salut Aya ! Ca fait longtemps !

- Oui. Mais j'espère que tu pensais à moi durant ce temps...

- Et que toi tu faisais de même.

(nous deux) - Ouais !

(Yuki et Hatori) - ..."

On a continué le voyage, Aya et moi discutions, Yuki et Hatori se taisaient en espérant qu'on suive leur exemple mais j'étais très contente de revoir Aya. Le voyage me sembla plus court en discutant.

On était déjà arrivés à la demeure Sôma avec un trac incroyable: on allait se prendre à la fois Akito et mère... Yuki restait insensible mais le fait qui déglutisse sa salive l'a trahi. Aya posa sa main sur nos épaules et nous rassura avec un "ils vont pas nous manger" et un sourire. J'étais déjà un peu plus confiante mais à peine on ouvre le portail que l'ambiance s'alourdit, comme si j'avais des boulets attachés à mes chevilles et des enclumes sur mes épaules. Un frisson parcourut mon dos. Je serre les dents, on est à cinq mètres du pavillon à peu près. Tellement je serre fort mes dents que j'ai mal...super. De nouveau un frisson. Je soupire mais finalement je claque des dents...magnifique: je me suis trahie. Je jette un regard gêné à Yuki et Aya. Eux esquissent un sourire un peu inquiet.

On est maintenant juste devant. Cette pensée me vient à l'esprit "On est condamnés à avoir une vie dure, triste et ennuyeuse. Si ça ne te plaît pas, bats-toi jusqu'au bout pour la changer." Ca me fait penser à la malédiction, sauf que personne ne se bat, à part Rin, qui agit en solo. Ayamé ouvre la porte. Yuki et moi nous nous regardons avec un air un peu inquiet. Il regarde sa montre, je jette un coup d'oeil, c'est bon on est pas en retard.

J'enlève mes chaussures et j'inspire discrètement et, un peu plus confiante, je lance:

"Bonjour mère. Bonjour Akito.

(Akito) - Bonjour Azuha. Ca fait si longtemps. Dix ans n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait dix ans que tu as décidé de t'éloigner de la famille mais que tu t'es fait repêché par Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé...que voici. Bonjour Ayamé.

(Aya) - Bonjour Akito. Bonjour mère.

(Yuki) - Bonjour.

(Izumi) - ...

(Akito)- Quelle joie de te revoir Yuki +va le rejoindre+ Juste une question, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au nouvel an ? Ne me dis pas que tu préférais cette fille ! Tohru ?

(Yuki) - Et si c'était le cas ?

(Akito) - Une fille laide et naïve comme elle ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi. Et toi Azuha... je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis dix ans, tu as bien changé. Tu supportes mieux le fait d'avoir des prothèses ?

(Azuha) - ...Je ne vois pas comment dire...euh...merci.

(Aya) - Euh...tu t'es rendue compte de ce que tu as dit ?

(Azuha) - Oui et c'est ce que je pense. Je m'étais trop concentrée sur le sport et pas assez sur les autres. J'étais une pure égoïste. Mais il a fallu que je perde mes jambes pour le comprendre.

(Yuki) - +regard stupéfait+ Tu te trouves égoïste ?

(Akito) - C'est ce qu'elle était. Mais tu as tout l'air d'être une gentille fille maintenant. Tu fais partie de l'intérieur maintenant. Je pense que cette expulsion à l'extérieur t'as été bénéfique.

- Oui, je suis passée sous une cascade qui m'a fait comprendre que quand on veut quelque chose il faut se battre. Et que sinon notre vie n'a pas de sens, pas de goût, triste, ennuyeuse et dure. J'ai compris trop tard. Malgré tout Akito, je vous en veux. Pour le fait d'avoir blessé physiquement et mentalement des gens. Je parle bien sûr de Kana et Hatori, de Yuki et de ce que vous pensez de Kyô, seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, aussi bien sur des gens que des monstres.

(Akito) - Je vois. Ayamé, tu travailles avec une demoiselle, Minne Kuramae c'est cela ?

(Aya) - Oui.

(Akito) - Tu n'as rien fait de spécial avec elle ?

(Aya) - Non, c'est juste une collègue.

(Akito) - Je vois. La réunion dure moins longtemps que prévu on dirait. Allons manger.

(Izumi) - ...Oui.

(Yuki, Aya et moi) - D'accord."

On mangea en silence, mais ça m'est revenu à l'esprit:

"Mère, vous deviez nous rédiger un mot pour le lycée.

(Izumi) -Pourquoi vous ne le feriez pas vous-mêmes ?

(Azuha) - Je sais pas mentir. _Enfin ça dépend..._

(Izumi) - Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. + gribouille sur deux bouts de papier+ Voilà.

(Yuki et moi) - Merci."

Sur le mot était marqué qu'on avait rendu visite à une grand-tante qui était à l'hôpital: mensonge total. Le mot avait la griffe de mère avec son habituelle signature ressemblant plus à une vague qu'autre chose.

Akito: "Je vous remercie tous les trois d'être venus pour notre réunion, vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

(Moi) - Merci. Au revoir Akito. Au revoir mère.

(Yuki) - Au revoir.

(Aya) - Au revoir..."

Une fois le portail dépassé on a couru jusqu'à la maison, je me sentais légère après avoir lâché la vérité. Je suis arrivée avec un sourire, certes épuisée, mais heureuse et légère. Je reste tout de même à la maison, j'ai pas envie de retourner au lycée après ça. Yuki et Ayamé sont heureux, Aya reste à la maison. On en profite pour discuter et Yuki esquisse un petit sourire, de soulagement mais un peu triste aussi. Je sens que je peux mieux affronter les autres, mes prothèses, et je ferais tout pour alléger les coeurs des autres, et peut-être lever la malédiction.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre 4 est fini. Super long mais fait d'une traite, quand j'ai mon idée je la lâche plus ! XD 

J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Et est-ce que vous pensez que la c'est la fin (c'est le dernier chap là) ou bien que je continue ? S'il vous plaît répondez parce que je sais pas quoi faire !


End file.
